


The Ten Years That Lucretia was Alone and the One She Wasn't

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, F/M, Lucretia-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: I know that things went wrong, I know I shouldn’t have kept you all in the dark for as long as I did. I swear, I had no idea how arduous a task this was gonna be, I know I have a lot to atone for. But please, just— I’m begging you let me finish this and we can talk about it. - Lucretia, Madame Director





	The Ten Years That Lucretia was Alone and the One She Wasn't

It was done and it was just beginning. Lucretia leaned heavily against the wall for a moment and then looked over at Magnus laying on the floor. He was out cold. She hadn't expected that. But maybe she should have. She had taken so much from them. Of course it would take them time for their minds to cope with it all. For a moment, just one moment, she considered undoing it. It would be so simple. Just pour the water from Fisher’s tank down their throats and apologize. Tell them it was an accident. Tell them she didn't know how Fisher had gotten his tendrils on her mission log journals. Then she sighed. No, this was what she had to do to keep her team, her family, safe. And she had the next step planned out as well. All that was left was to implement it.

* * *

Merle was by far the easiest. He had been so happy on the beach. So of course Lucretia had found a settlement of beach dwarves to bring him home to. He could be happy here and create things like he had during that one glorious year. She left him where he could see the ocean and watch it change every day, no two days ever the same. She had waited there as the other dwarves welcomed him, watching his face and looking for what she so hoped to see. And there it was, the same sense of happiness and calm he'd had that one cycle. She hoped that when he made presents for the people here, that they would appreciate them.

* * *

Magnus needed somewhere with craftsmen and artisans, somewhere where the gentler and more thoughtful side of his nature could come out. So Lucretia found Raven’s Roost for him and arranged everything to get him a home with tools and a workshop where he could work with wood. The people here would love him, she knew that just from meeting a few. She hoped that someday, when she saw him again that he would make her another duck. Until then, she would prize the one he’d been holding on that morning.

* * *

Taako was the hardest. Taako without Lup. Taako who was so wonderful, so brilliant, so amazing. But still, Taako without Lup. At first she wasn’t sure. Perhaps she should keep him with her like she was Davenport. He seemed distant, so very distant. Even in their first weeks of training for the mission, Taako had never been this distant, this detached. There was no one place that could love Taako as much as he needed, no one place that deserved him. So she had set up a wagon and a traveling cooking show. If his movements sometimes hinted at a missing second person at his side, well, only Lucretia would ever realize what was missing. She hoped he would forgive her when he realized what it was.

* * *

Davenport, oh Davenport. Her captain, her friend. She hadn’t known how much of him he had put into their mission, she hadn’t known how much she would be taking away. So of course she kept him with her, kept him close and kept him safe. But sometimes she would catch him staring at something as though trying to remember why that thing mattered so much, some days she would see him stop in the middle of a task and he would look up with a questioning look on his face. Those were the days that ripped her apart, the days when she would close her eyes and remember their captain as he had been instead of as he was now. It was all she could do until she finished the course she had set out for herself. Only then could she bring her family back together.

* * *

The worst though were Barry and Lup. Barry, he could be anywhere. And Lup? Gods, she had been gone so long and no one had seen so much as a trace. Even with Barry and Taako tracking her for four long months, they'd seen nothing. Of course, they also hadn't seen any signs of new activity from the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, so maybe that was something. Maybe that was a sign that Lup was still alive somewhere out there. Lucretia took a deep breath and pinned a map to her wall. She would just have to look for them at the same time she looked for signs of the relics. But what if they were liches? That thought stopped her in her tracks and Lucretia looked at the tank containing Fisher. Barry had been able to remember the song without inoculation while he was in his lich form. Dammit, that put another wrench in her plan. She would have to track down Barry as soon as possible and try to get him on her side. And she would have to keep searching for Lup for as long as she could. Maybe if she found Lup, Taako would forgive her from erasing his twin along with everything else. Maybe. Somehow, she doubted it.

* * *

With everyone settled, Lucretia was alone with her mission. Collect the Grand Relics and create the shield to keep the Hunger out, find Lup and Barry, bring everyone back together once the world was safe again. She would save the world and she would save her family from the things they had done. Even if that meant she had to do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will evolve as characters and relationships are added, but expect to see all the usual suspects.


End file.
